Het Pompoenmonster
by JFeijten
Summary: Fred en George zijn andermaal hun plezante zelf en plagen maar al te graag hun jongere broer, maar dit keer kan hen dat nog eens duur komen te staan - 1e plaats bij de Griffoendorchallenge 'Halloween' op HPF


**Het P****ompoenmonster**

Het was heerlijk warm in de keuken van het Nest. Het haardvuur knetterde uitnodigend en de kamer was versierd met nagemaakte spinnenwebben en vleermuizen. Hier en daar hing nog een verjaardagsvlaggetje dat nog niet was opgeruimd na het verjaardagsfeestje voor Molly dat gisteren had plaatsgevonden. Plots vloog er een stukje pompoentaart door de lucht en belandde in het glas Vlierbessenwijn waar Arthur Wemel net van wilde drinken.  
'Ginny liefje, hou je vork eens goed vast,' merkte Molly moederlijk op.  
Ze pakte haar dochters handen vast en hielp haar om haar taartje op te eten. Arthur lachte hartelijk om de onhandigheid van de peuter. Ron, die vlak naast zijn zusje zat, deed het al niet veel beter. Hij genoot geconcentreerd van zijn pompoensap, maar kon niet voorkomen dat de helft van de inhoud op zijn slabbetje belandde. De witte slab met satijnen randje werd helemaal oranje, exact dezelfde kleur als het Zwerkbalteam waar hij later fan van zou worden. Hij keek hulpeloos naar zijn moeder terwijl hij met zijn handen het gemorste sap probeerde schoon te maken. Op dat moment vloog de keukendeur open en huppelden twee dwergen de kamer in.  
'Ronnieponnie, we hebben een heerlijke Halloweentaart voor je gemaakt,' schetterde de linkse van de twee die een gedeukte kartonnen doos in zijn handen hield.  
Molly glimlachte geamuseerd om haar twee deugnieten.  
'Kijk eens, we hebben twee keukenprinsen in huis.'  
Ze nam de doos voorzichtig aan en zette hem voor Ron op tafel. Die keek met grote, nieuwsgierige ogen naar het voorwerp. Aarzelend stak hij zijn kleine hand uit naar het karton en prutste het deksel eraf. Dat gooide hij onbezonnen op de grond terwijl hij zijn hoofd over de tafel boog om de taart te bewonderen. Zijn begerige oogjes werden groter en hij zag bleek van angst. De kleuter zette prompt zijn keelgat open en begon luid te huilen. Hij sprong van zijn kinderstoel en liep zo snel als zijn kleine beentjes hem konden dragen naar de woonkamer en snikte daar hevig na. Percy keek walgend naar de taart op basis van modder en spinnen. De achtpotige insecten zwommen in en uit de kleffe brij en enkelen wisten uit de doos te ontsnappen en spurtten over de tafel op zoek naar een veilige verstopplaats.  
'Fred en George!' riep Molly kwaad. 'Jullie weten maar al te goed dat je broer bang is van spinnen.'  
Ze hadden er destijds zelf voor gezorgd dat hij dat spinnentrauma had opgelopen, dacht ze verontwaardigd. Arthur kon er ook niet om lachen en keek zijn zoons streng aan.  
'Hebben jullie nog nooit van het Pompoenmonster gehoord?'  
De tweelingbroers trokken tegelijkertijd hun wenkbrauwen op, maar waren toch geïnteresseerd in wat hun vader te vertellen had.  
'Het Pompoenmonster duikt iedere keer op met Halloween en maakt mensen bang,' gaat Arthur ernstig verder. 'Hij wordt echter kwaad als hij merkt dat andere wezens ook mensen proberen bang te maken. Dan komt hij luid op de deur kloppen en verplicht hij de daders om vleermuisoren te eten tot ze moeten braken.'  
Fred en George zaten met een gespannen gezicht op hun stoel en durfden zich niet meer te verroeren. Achter hun rug knipoogde Molly tevreden naar haar echtgenoot.

Verscheidene bekers pompoensap, zeven scheppen vleermuissnoep en vijf borden drakenkoeken later was alles vergeten. Fred en George lachten zich rot om hun grap en Ron was weer voorzichtig aan tafel komen zitten, nadat Molly hem ervan had verzekerd dat alle spinnen weg waren en dat hij wat langer mocht opblijven. De tweeling werkte net een groot stuk chocolade muizencake naar binnen, toen de deur een enorme bonk te verduren kreeg. Fred en George hingen zowat in de kroonluchter van het schrikken en Ron vocht tegen de tranen. Iedereen, vooral de kinderen, keek gespannen naar de deur die zachtjes piepend openging. Een grote bruine laars verscheen in de kier gevolgd door een wapperende oranje geschubde mantel. Percy's mond viel open, Ron zette het op een lopen en Fred en George hadden het vast net in hun broek gedaan. De deur schoof verder open en de reusachtige figuur stapte de keuken in. Zijn hoofd was een enorme pompoen waarin een mond en twee ogen waren uitgesneden. Hij stapte dreigend op de tweeling af en greep hen met zijn handschoenen in de nek. De twee jongens leken wel bevroren en wie niet beter wist, zou denken dat het om twee standbeelden ging. Het Pompoenmonster liet zich daar echter niet door afleiden en gooide een zak op tafel.  
'Eet!' brulde hij met een rauwe stem.  
Molly en Arthur probeerden zich serieus te houden, maar het was Ginny die als eerste duidelijk maakte dat ze de identiteit van het monster doorzag.  
'Chaliiiii!' kirde ze vrolijk toen ze in de pretoogjes van de enorme pompoen keek. Niemand had de twee oudste kinderen blijkbaar zien wegglippen toen vader Wemel zijn verhaal vertelde. Ginny schrok van het effect dat haar uitroep teweeg had gebracht. Percy grijnsde breed, Molly en Arthur kwamen niet meer bij van het lachen. Uit de zak van het Pompoenmonster sprongen nog twee tuinkabouters die de tweeling in de neus knepen. De gezichten van Fred en George verkleurden al snel van gifgroen naar een felrode kleur. Ze sprongen op het Pompoenmonster en trokken zijn masker eraf. Charlie wankelde en viel van Bill's schouders. De tweeling greep wat overgebleven gebak van tafel en smeerden de buik en de benen van het pompoenmonster in. Er ontstond een heus voedselgevecht waarbij chocolade muizentaart, vleermuissnoep en drakenkoeken in het rond vlogen. Molly greep vlug in en haalde haar kinderen uit elkaar.

Wat later zat iedereen weer rustig aan tafel en lachten ze hartelijk om de hele situatie. Het pompoenhoofd werd over de kroonluchter gehangen als aandenken en de kabouters mochten hun buikje rond eten aan overgebleven lekkernij. Bill en Charlie vertelden om de beurt een griezelverhaal terwijl de anderen aandachtig luisterden en genoten van een beker warme chocolademelk. Behalve Ron en Ginny, die lagen elk met hun teddybeer in de sofa te slapen en droomden over elfjes en sprookjesfeeën. Het Pompoenmonster kon hen gestolen worden. Het was in elk geval de laatste keer dat Fred en George hun vaders verhalen voor werkelijkheid aannamen en het pompoenkostuum werd netjes in de schuur gehangen voor latere verkleedpartijtjes. Bill en Charlie zorgden ervoor dat hun tweelingbroers de nare ervaring nooit meer vergaten.


End file.
